Double-wall, synthetic lacrosse sticks are described in Tucker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495. As a result of the introduction of the lacrosse stick defined in that patent which has improved feel, balance, and durability as well as uniformity and economy of manufacture in comparison to the single-wall, wooden and handmade lacrosse stick used since ancient times, the popularity of the game of lacrosse has increased greatly and is becoming quite common in intramural and varsity sport programs of secondary schools and colleges. The introduction of the mesh webbing construction described in Tucker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,062 has further simplified the fabrication of lacrosse sticks and permits greater latitude in modifications to individual play.
Although the above-noted construction of lacrosse sticks is highly satisfactory as determined by the substantially universal acceptance of these sticks, it has been recognized for some time that the weakest area of the head of the lacrosse stick is that area surrounding or adjacent to holes in the walls of the head for attachment or formation of the web to or on the head. This weakened area can be removed at least in part by chamfering the holes to eliminate the sharp edges. However, this presents molding problems and /or fabrication difficulties. Although breakage of the head as a result of the weakness in the area of hole formation is not substantial, perfection of the stick design and construction is desired.